Bản mẫu:Efn/doc
There are several predefined groups that can have a reference list styled so that the label (a character within square brackets with all superscripted, e.g., ) of a note or citation (aka footnote, reference) matches and links to the note marker label located in the main text and the label in front of the note's text in the appropriate group's list. There can be more than one of these groups' lists in the Notes, References and other similarly purposed sections. These predefined note and citation groups have templates that make the wikitext markup simpler. These templates also allow a standard reference to be inserted, so that an explanatory note can have a reference, or citations can be nested. Note: If the note's text has a reference name that is used more than once, the labels will still match, but the clickable alpha characters that toggle the note's display will be next to the note's label, with links to the multiple locations of its marker in the main text. See WP:REFNAME and the first point below in § Issues. Bản mẫu sử dụng bằng cách loại nhóm tham khảo * supports and , which work the same as the parameters in . Do not enclose values in quotes. * supports the column parameter, and which work the same as the parameters in . Do not enclose values in quotes. In these examples, the footnote labels match between the footnote marker and the reference list: Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. |Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. }} Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. |Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. }} Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. |Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. }} Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. }} |Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Consectetur adipisicing elit. Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. }} }} Vấn đề * Multiple backlink labels (see WP:REFNAME) are always styled as lower-alpha. This can be confusing when is used. See the note in the introduction of this section, above. * The entries in the reference list will show the default decimal styling if: ** The value for in or does not exactly match one of the predefined values; use or variant as will not be needed. ** The value for in or is enclosed by quotes; use or variant as will not be needed. ** is indented with the markup. ** is used instead of * The entries in the reference list will have no styling if: ** A reference is included in or one of the variants and the style is set to bodyclass=hlist; to resolve this, replace the style with listclass=hlist. *Including external link markup will result in an error. Use the template instead: . Ví dụ bài viết * Logic Theorist (a short article showing basic usage) * Chinese room (a long and complex article which uses all the features: named footnotes, list defined notes, etc.) * Empire of Brazil * John Diefenbaker (with name= and notes in ) * USS Monitor Thể loại:Bản mẫu ghi chú cuối trang Thể loại:Bản mẫu ghi chú cuối trang giải thích { "params": { "1": { "aliases": [ "text", "reference", "content" ], "suggested": true }, "name": {}, "group": {} } }